Barghest
| subtype = | height = | length = 6 ft (180 cm) | weight = 180 lbs (82 kg) | wingspan = | skincolor = | haircolor = Bluish-red to blue | feathers = | eyecolor = Orange (glowing) | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | distinctions = Blink, Charm Monster | lifespan = | location = Gehenna | subraces = | alignment = | language = Goblin, Infernal language, Worg | challenge = 4 | first = | based = }} Barghests are fiend lycanthropes. They possess some magical ability, along with the shape-changing and strength associated with werewolves. Most certainly have an evil temperament to match. History Barghests originate from the plane of Gehenna but are sent to the Prime Material Plane to mature. Once they have reached maturity, they are allowed to return to their native plane. Their method of doing this is gruesome in nature. To grow and become stronger, the barghest, known as a barghest whelp in its formative years, must devour victims in order to gain size and strength. The stronger the victim consumed, the more power is attributed to the whelp. In one case, a barghest named Ulgulu lived out his early years around the region of Mirabar and becomes very strong after many such consumptions, so strong in fact as to be near able to return to Gehenna. He slew a farmer family called the Thistledowns, and devoured the eldest daughter. In the process, he left false evidence to point the blame at the dark elf ranger Drizzt Do'Urden so as to cover his crimes. In revenge for the slain family, the drow killed Ulgulu, along with the creature's minions and brother Kempfana. Ulgulu died halfway between changing back from the form of a gigantic wolf, proving the barghest's ability to shape change. Physical description In its natural form, it resembles a goblin-wolf hybrid with terrible jaws and sharp claws. As whelps, barghests are nearly indistinguishable from wolves, except for their size and claws. As they grow larger and stronger, their skin darkens to bluish-red and eventually becomes blue altogether. A full-grown barghest is about 6 feet (180 cm) long and weighs 180 pounds (82 kg). A barghest’s eyes glow orange when the creature becomes excited. Abilities While they have a variety of magical powers, barghests are feared for their ability to consume those they slay and absorb their powers. Young barghests cannot attain standing in their society until they have slain and consumed a number of great mortal heroes. Eventually, these monsters shed their skin and transform into a greater barghest. A barghest's Feed ability is used to enhance its strength, stamina, and fighting ability. The Feed power can only be used when a barghest consumes the corpse of a being. When a barghest has feed enough, it sheds its skin and transforms into a greater barghest. Ecology Barghests are terrible outsiders who come to the mortal world to feed upon its heroes. These wolf-like creatures have an affinity with goblins, and can assume the form of a goblin or wolf at will. Many goblins worship barghests as gods. References Category:Barghests Category:Creatures with a 4 challenge rating Category:Shapechangers